


Avatar One-Shots by Request

by RiceKrispies34



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexuality, Bottom Aang, Breast Fucking, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fucking, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Incest, Lesbian Character, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Zuko, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-31 16:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceKrispies34/pseuds/RiceKrispies34
Summary: Request any pairings or kinks from TLAB or LOK. Just smutty one-shots, around 1,000 words each





	1. Aang and Katara's First Time

Aang awoke suddenly from his nightmare, Startling Momo, who jump on his travel companions waking them up from their sleep on the beach.

After a brief conversation and Katara concerning about Aang. They went back to sleep, but Katara wanted to make sure everything was ok with Aang, so she walked over to his sleeping bag, resting her hand on his shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re alright Aang?”

“I’m fine,” Aang said not looking at the water tribe girl.

“I’m not so sure that’s true Aang, are you sure there’s nothing I can do for you. I just want you to know Sokka and I are here for you Aang.”

“That’s it,” Aang said sitting up, “I wasn’t there for them and they died because of it.”

“Well I can’t change the past but maybe I can cheer you up and help you fall asleep?”

“How?” Aang said standing up and walking out a few steps towards the water.

“This,” Katara came up behind him giving him a hug.

“Katara,” Aang unwrapped her arms, “a hug isn’t going to help.”

“I know,” she said, “but I think this will,”

Aang turned to face her and his eyes grew wide in the darkness and he saw the prettiest girl he’d ever seen, the same girl he’d had a crush on since they’d meet take off her shirt in front of him, for him, exposing her perky teen boobs in the night air.

“Feel any better?” Katara asked.

But Aang was lost for words as he felt his dick getting stiff in his pants.

Aang knew about sex, he’d read about it before he even knew he was the avatar, but never really thought much about it and certainly didn’t think he would find himself in a situation like this for a long time, despite jacking off to the girl every chance he got. 

“You can touch them if you want,” Katara said grabbing his hands when the Airbender didn't move.

They looked each other in the eye as Katara placed his hands on each of her tits.

Aang began Massaging the girl’s breast as Katara slipped her hand under the waistband of his pants, grabbing ahold of his semi-hard cock.

“Oooo, it’s big,” she said stroking it to full mast. 

“Thanks,” Aang said blushing while running his hands through the waterbender’s hair. God, she was beautiful, Aang couldn’t believe this gorgeous girl was jacking him off topless as he squeezed her perfect tender tits.

Aang moaned as Katara started stroking his dick even harder.

“You like that?” Katara asked 

Aang could only nod as he pulled his pants off, giving the waterbender her first look at his cock.

It wasn’t the first dick she’d seen, having seen Sokka’s all the time, frequently suck him off before he’d return the favor, but being siblings they never went any further than oral stuff. 

As she jacked him off, she’s started flicked her tongue along his head.

“Oooooh,” Aang moaned, “that feels good Katara, don’t stop.”

“I wasn’t planning on it Aang,” Katara grabbed his sack with her free hand rubbing his balls gently. She continued licking his tip, warming up herself.

“Spirits you’re gorgeous,” Aang said, pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it down on the sand leaving him buck naked.

“I know,” Kartsra smirked, stroking his base a little slower as she talked. “You’re not so bad yourself,” she took the first couple of inches past her lips still licking around it. Soon she was bobbing her head and stroking his shaft like a pro.

“Ugh,” Aang could only stand and watch as the half-naked waterbender worked on his cock. It felt so much better than he ever could’ve imagined. Even in his dreams, Katara wasn’t this good.

She stopped sucking suddenly, resulting in Aang giving her a confused look. But his confusion was resolved when she placed her hands on his buttcheeks, thrusting her head forward, taking all 7.5 inches of Aang down her throat.

He stood frozen in awe in the sand as Katara had his whole cock past her lips. She looked up into his eyes. He almost came right there as she deepthroated his cock, staring up at him.

After a few seconds, Katara came up, coughing, saliva dripping from her lips. Aang was about to ask if she was ok, when she devoured his cock once more, silencing the Avatar's concerns.

Katara did this a few more times until she was ready to lose her virginity to the young Airbender. She stopped sucking on his member inducing a groan of displeasure from the boy.

“Shhh,” she whispered as she stood up, pressing a finger to Aang’s lips, “just enjoy the show.”

Katara stepped back a few paces. Her face was wet with saliva and glowed in the moonlight. She lowered her hands, pulling her pants down joining Aang, completely nude. She rested her left hand on her hairless pussy, her right playing with her tits.

Aang rubbed his cock slowly as he stared at Katara’s naked body. He thought he was dreaming as the Waterbender began rubbing her pussy, motioning for him to come to her. He stepped forward still a little nervous, despite what had just happened.

Katara spread her arms, embracing Aang in a hug, pressing their lips together. 

The two shared their first passionate kiss, tongues intertwined. It was Katara who ended it again pulling Aang top of her as they crashed down into the sand.

“Put it inside me Aang,” she whispered into his ear, “I need it.”

Aang obeyed kneeling in between her legs, his cock inches from her cunt.

“What are you waiting for Aang?” Katara asked, giving her breasts a squeeze. Before Aang could react Katara had wrapped legs around his waist pulling him closer. He fell forward catching himself, his hands on the sand on either side of Katara.

“OH FUCK!” Katara scream as Aang realized that his whole dick was inside her.

“Shhh,” Aang whispered rather loud, lifting his left hand off the sand covering her mouth, “we don’t want to wake your brother.”

The two benders looked at the teen who remained fast asleep despite Katara’s scream.

Katara knew her brother wouldn’t care if he saw them going at it, heck he’d probably want to join in getting her to suck him off. However if he was woken up to it that might be a different story, tired Sokka was not fun.

“Okay,” Aang removed his hand from her mouth putting back in the sand,” I think we’re good. Just try to be quiet Katara?”

The water tribe girl rolled her eyes, “just fuck me.”

Aang did as she wished pulling his cock slowly out of her pussy before sending it right back in. He didn’t really know what he was doing exactly but after a few more ins and outs Katara was having to cover her mouth to muffle her moans.

Soon Aang sped up as they found a good rhythm.

“Fuck yes!” Katara moaned into her hand as the avatar took his virginity. She had broken her hymen years ago. Back home she used to fuck herself with icicles and by bending water. This was so much warmer and better. She couldn’t believe how good Aang was, it must be his past lives she thought.

“Oh fuck Katara, your pussy is so tight and wet,” Aang moaned, trying to keep his voice down.

“And your dick is so big and fuuccckk.” Katara orgasmed, squirting all over his chest and dick.

Aang didn’t stop fucking the girl as hard as he could, the thought of his nightmares lost in another world, his balls slapping Katara’s perfect ass.

“Oh fuck yes Aang,” Katara lowered a hand to her pussy rubbing her clit as the airbender continued to plow her pussy, ”fuck me oh yes faster Aang faster!”

Aang wanted to fulfill Katara’s wishes but didn’t think he could go any quicker. Till he thought of something he hadn’t tried yet, airbending. He concentrated on the air behind him and before he knew it he was ramming his cock inside her faster than either of them could ever dream of.

“Fuck Aang!” Katara screamed unable to be quiet any longer not caring if they woke up her brother. “This is amazing! You’re amazing!” Her boobs were bouncing rapidly with Aang’s thrust, his balls hitting her ass so fast and with more force than the two could comprehend. It was too much as the Waterbender came for the second time, her pussy tightening around his cock.

Aang began to tire, his thrusted slowed till his dick lay still in Katara’s pussy.

“Are you okay?” Katara asked concerned about the young avatar.

“I’m fine, thanks Katara,” Aang said catching his breath, “just exhausted, I think I’m going to go to bed,”

“Not yet,” Katara tightened her legs around him, “you haven’t finished yet, this was all about making you feel better, remember?”

Aang didn’t argue as Katara rolled them over so now Aang was lying with his back in the sand Katara on top, Aang cock still lodged in her cunt.

“Just relax and let me make you feel better Aang,” she rubbed his chest with both her hands as she slowly started to bounce on his dick.

Katara didn’t have much energy herself but was committed to making the younger boy feel better. They locked eyes, Katara bouncing a little faster as Aang reaches up and started massaging her tits.

Before much longer and she could see the strain on Aang’s face as he tried to hold out a little longer.

“Aang.”

“Katara,” Aang gasped,” I’m close.

She stopped bouncing on his cock, getting off it, crawling back so it was level with her face. It wasn’t free for long as she covered it with her lips, bobbing down on his dick 

“Ughhhh,” Aang moaned as his cock began to spasm in Katara’s mouth, shooting his cum down her throat. Katara removed his member from her mouth as the spurts of cum did not stop as he coated her face and tits with his hot white cum. 

“Yum!” Katara said once Aang was finally finished orgasming. “Feel better?”

Aang has his eyes closed and just nodded as they didn’t bother to wash up or put their clothes back on, falling asleep on the beach holding each other’s naked cum covered bodies.


	2. Suki/Zuko/Ty Lee/Kyoshi Warriors

Zuko lay naked in his bed, stroking his hard cock, looking at the door, waiting for the warriors to answer his call. He and Mai had broken up a couple of weeks ago and he badly needed some action.

“Sorry Zuko, we came as fast as we could, are you ok?” Ty Lee stopped in her tracks. The other warriors doing the same as they stood in shock at the naked Firelord.

“Hi girls!” He beamed slowly rubbing his dick. “Don’t just stand there, come on over.”

Ty Lee was more eager than Suki and the other warriors, always secretly wanting Zuko’s dick. Suki, on the other hand, was much more hesitant, being in a relationship with Sokka.

Ty Lee got down between Zuko’s legs, taking ahold of him. She looked over her shoulders at Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors as she dove down on his shaft, taking almost all of it inside her mouth at once.

“Ahhhh,” Zuko moaned as Ty Lee started to bob her head on his shaft, twirling her tongue around it. “Yes, Ty Lee! Your mouth feels amazing!”

The newest Kyoshi warrior couldn’t help but get wet at Zuko’s words, as she deepthroats his whole cock, even getting his balls in her mouth for a bit.

Suki eventually stopped trying to hide the fact she was incredibly turned on, watching Ty Lee deepthroat the Firelord.

She got behind Ty Lee, pulling off her shirt as she marveled at the size of Zuko’s cock. It was so much bigger than she would’ve thought, at least three inches longer than Sokka’s. She knew she probably shouldn’t be doing this considering she had a boyfriend who she cared for a lot, but she couldn’t resist the idea of sharing Zuko and his monster cock with the other Kyoshi warriors. It was something she’d wanted to do with Sokka but was too shy to ask him to have an orgy with them.

The warriors watched as their leader stepped out of her pants, getting completely naked before joining Ty lee, sucking on the Firelord’s balls.

“Finally,” Ty Lee said eyeing Suki’s nude body. “I was wondering when you were going to join.” She stopped sucking briefly pulling off her own shirt, exposing her large breasts.

“Wow, you’re beautiful! Suki marveled, a little jealous of how perfect Ty Lee’s tits were.

“Thanks,” Ty Lee blushed before resuming on Zuko’s shaft.

“Fuck yes!” Zuko moaned, loving the feeling and sight of the two tremendously hot girls going at his cock.

After a short while, the two girls switched roles, with Suki taking his shaft down her throat while Ty Lee went to work on his sack. Suki wasn’t as good as Ty Lee, due to her lack of experience with large dicks compared to the Fire Nation girl, only able to take just over half of it inside before gagging. But being a fast learner, it took only a half dozen tries before she was able to slide almost all of his length down her throat.

Zuko moaned as he tilted his head back, totally blown away at the skill of the two girls, Mai hadn’t been half as good as either of them. He looked at the other Kyoshi warriors who after Suki had joined Ty Lee, saw no reason to ignore their desires any longer. All of them were stripped, completely naked as they licked furiously at one another’s pussies. The sight pushed Zuko over the edge as he fired his cum down Suki’s throat without giving her a proper warning, not that she cared.

“Wow!” Suki said once his dick had stopped erupting. “That was incredible! And by the looks of it,” she pointed to his still rock solid cock, “you’re still up for more!”

Zuko chuckled, slowly stroking his length watching the other Kyoshi warriors licking at their pussies. Ty Lee and Suki followed his gaze, before looking back at each other smiling.

“Girls,” Suki said, getting their attention, “I think Zuko here could use your help.”

The Kyoshi warriors giggled as they stopped licking and joined her next to Zuko. Suki didn’t need to say anything else as she left them with the boy and got next to Ty Lee.

Suki stripped off her clothes as Ty Lee pulled off her pants leaving both completely naked

“You’re so fucking hot,” Ty Lee gently pushed Suki down onto the bed beside Zuko, climbing on top of her as she started to suck on her breasts.

“Thanks,” Suki moaned, rubbing her dripping pussy, “you’re pretty good looking yourself.”

Two of the other Kyoshi warriors squatted down between Zuko’s legs, both running their long tongues up and down the side of his shaft, while the other warrior made the Firelord lay down as she straddled his face.

Zuko started licking at the Kyoshi warriors cunt, which was already soaked thanks to her earlier activities with the girls that were now taking turns sucking on his dick. One would bob on his cock taking as much of his length inside their mouth as they could before the would switch out and let the other have a turn.

Only a couple of inches away, less than the length of his dick, Ty Lee had climbed completely on top of Suki, turning around so her pussy was in her face. The two girls licked frantically at the other’s pussy sending their tongue deep inside, the moans of the others loud in their ears.

The two warriors bobbing on Zuko’s cock had managed to fit all of his dick, staying down on it, their noses rubbing against his chest as they stayed down as long as they could before their air ran out and they had to breathe again, leaving a trail of spit from their lips to his cock.

“Just fuck him already,” The Kyoshi warrior getting eaten out said.

Zuko mumbled something unintelligible into her cunt as he felt one of the girls climb on top of him, sitting down on his dick. He almost came as he felt his member being engulfed by the warrior’s hot pussy, it had been so long since he’d had sex but this was definitely making up for it.

The warrior sitting on his face abruptly got up giving Zuko a brief view of the Warrior bouncing on his cock. His view was quickly cut off when the other warrior sat on his face just as Zuko had started to buck his hips in time with the girl.

The Firelord was shocked when he felt something intruded his ass as the last Kyoshi Warrior wasn’t going to be left without doing anything for long, lick his butt as Zuko could only imagine how hot it must look seeing him with all these hot girls draped on him.

“Wow,” Suki mumbled into Ty Lee’s pussy, “they sound like they’re having a good time.”

“Of course they are,” Ty Lee said, “but I hope they finish up soon I need that cock inside me!”

“Totally,” Suki agreed as they went back to licking at the others’ cunt. 

The Kyoshi warrior with Zuko’s tongue licking her pussy, turned around on his face so she was facing the two girls 69ing. She crouched down so Ty Lee’s ass was practically hitting her face, sticking out her tongue, her face inches from Suki’s as she rimmed Ty Lee’s virgin ass. 

“Fuck,” she moaned into Suki’s cunt as the former gymnast got her butthole licked for the first time.

Meanwhile, the girl who had been licking Zuko’s ass had stopped and left the room briefly before returning with a pink strap on about the same size of Zuko’s cock, around her waist. 

She quickly got back to where she was before, licking her Zuko’s ass again, working on it with her tongue for a few minutes before sliding her fingers in as well.

It wasn’t much longer till she deemed the hole was ready and slammed all of the pink cock inside.

“Fuck!!!” The Zuko screamed, having to stop licking at the cunt in his face while getting used to having something so big up his ass. The girl fucking him didn’t hold back, sending the pink dildo hard in and out of his hole.

Ty Lee’s butthole was loosing up as it got stretched by the Kyoshi warrior’s skilled fingers and tongue, while her pussy was still being devoured by Suki.

“Oh fuck you girls are amazing,” she moaned into Suki’s cunt, “I’m gonna cum.”

Suki nodded, “me too.” Both of the girls moaned a squirted into each other’s faces, but that didn’t stop them as they continued to devour their pussies.

The warrior getting eaten out Ty Lee’s ass was nearing her climax herself, as the Firelord’s skilled tongue worked on her cunt. She moaned into Ty Lee as she came, dripping her juices down her legs, covering Zuko’s face. 

Seemingly satisfied, she got off him and got off the bed, whispering something into the ear of the Warrior bouncing on Zuko’s dick. She abruptly stopped as well, beckoning the third Warrior, who was fucking his ass to join them.

Which left Zuko lying unattended on his bed while the Kyoshi warriors fooled around with themselves. The one with the strap on lay on the floor as the warrior who had been eaten out by Zuko, sat on her cock as the other did to her face. The two with free mouths started to make out as their pussies were filled.

Zuko felt like, they weren’t begging him to come over and join in, so he instead got up on the bed, turning around to face the two other girls as they licked at the other’s cunt. Ty Lee’s ass was so perfect and it was shaking right there in front of him. His cock throbbed, craving to be stuffed inside. 

“Ty Lee?” he asked, “can I fuck you.”

The girl giggled as she looked back over her shoulder at him, “of course Zuko, I’ve only been waiting my whole life for you to ask.”

Zuko didn’t need to hear any other words as he sent all of his dick hard into Ty Lee’s ass.

“Fuuuuuckkk.” Ty Lee yelled into Suki’s pussy as she came again. “Spirits! You’re huge!”

Zuko himself had wanted to fuck Ty Lee for as long as he could remember but when he had been dating Mai that wasn’t really an option. He started to buck his hips as he sent his dick in and out of the girl’s butt, finding a rhythm with the two girls.

“Fuck yes, fuck yes!” Ty Lee couldn’t believe she had Zuko’s cock up her ass and that it felt so fucking good. “That’s it! Oh yes! fuck me Zuko! send your cock deep in my ass.”

Suki, a little frustrated her pussy was getting licked as Ty Lee was too busy moaning as Zuko fucked her butt, rolled out from under her, getting up next to Zuko shaking her tits as she started making out with the Firelord.

Zuko squeezed Suki’s tits as he made out with her, not stopping fucking Ty Lee’s perfect ass. With his hand that wasn’t fondling her tits, Zuko started to feel up Suki’s which was even more perfect than Ty Lee’s.

“Fuck yes Zuko!” Ty Lee continued to moan as she knelt getting her ass stuffed, watching the two over her shoulder. “Kiss Suki while you fuck my ass you stud!”

Zuko fucked the girl hard as he gave Suki’s ass a squeezed before spanking it hard.

“Mmmmm fuck Zuko,” Suko moaned, “agian, harder.”

“Okay,” Zuko repeatedly spanked the girl’s ass, his hand leaving a bright pink mark, it growing dark with every slap.’

“Fuck! That gets me so wet Zuko, but I think you should do it to her now,” Suki pointed at Ty Lee.

Zuko grabbed Ty Lee’s waist, just fucking her for a bit before spanking her ass cheeks with both of his hands.

“Fuck that feels so good Zuko!” Ty Lee moaned. And after a few more spanks she couldn’t last any longer, “Fuck!” she screamed as she squirted her juices on to the sheets.

“My turn!” Suki didn’t waste any time as she pulled Zuko’s dick out of her friend’s butthole, getting to her knees before sticking it in her mouth.

She bobbed her head a few times, getting a good taste of Ty Lee’s ass on his cock. It felt amazing but she wanted him inside her pussy.

She laid on the bed spreading her legs as Zuko climbed on top of her, pushing his cock inside her soaking cunt.

“Fuck!” Suki moaned but was quickly silenced by Zuko crashing his lips onto hers as they resumed their kiss.

They hadn’t been kissing long when Ty Lee grabbed Zuko by the shoulders and pulled him up, kissing the Firelord. “You didn’t think you were going to get his lips all to yourself did you?”

Suki laughed as she rubbed her breasts, watching the two make out, god this was so hot.

Still kissing Zuko, Ty Lee carefully straddled Suki’s face as she sat down so the Kyoshi Warrior leader could get a taste of her delicious ass directly and not off a cock.

Suki eagerly stuck her tongue up Ty Lee’s hole, while Zuko stopped kissing her and dove down and started lapping at her clit.

Both girls were not going to last much longer as Zuko rammed his large cock deep into Suki’s pussy with his talented tongue going down on Ty Lee’s

“Oh fuck Zuko!” The two girls moaned as they came in unison 

The Firelord getting his face coated in Ty Lee’s pussy juices. He kept fucking Suki’s pussy, but it wasn’t much longer till he felt the pressure building in his balls.

“Ah fuck,” Zuko moaned, I’m gonna cum.”

Ty Lee got off Suki as Zuko pulled out and the three of them quickly rolled off the bed, Ty Lee and Suki kneeling in front of Zuko with their tongue sticking out eagerly awaiting his cum as he stroked his dick

The moans of the other three Kyoshi Warrior were heard as they reached their end, but others didn’t care.

“Oh fuck,” Zuko moaned, jacking his dick even faster as he shot his load, covering the faces of the two girls

“Thanks, Zuko,” Ty Lee and Suki said, their eyes alone almost made Zuko come again as the girls began making out licking the come off the other’s face.

They climbed into bed, the rest of the Warriors join them. They had had so much fun they were a little sad it was over but they all knew this wouldn’t be the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave requests for future chapters!


	3. Azula/Ozai

Azula was woken in the middle of the night by one of the most trusted palace servants.

“Azula,” They whispered and bowed. “Your father has called for you, he’s waiting in his room.”

She groaned and tucked, her loose hair behind her eyes as she sat up in bed. “Okay,” she yawned. “Thanks, you can go now.”

The princess got out of bed dressed only in her fire nation colored night robe. She walked down the halls, headed for her father’s bedroom. She knew why he’d sent for her, it had become a sort of a ritual lately, her dad calling for her in the middle of the night.

Azula opened the door to her dad’s room, finding him sitting upon his bed, “Ah Azula,” He welcomed his daughter as she closed the door behind her.

“We can’t keep doing this,” She said as she made her way over to him, her arms crossed.

“Sure we can Azula,” Ozai stood up in front of his daughter. “No one is going to stop us and I know how much you enjoy it.”

The Fire Nation princess tried to hide her smile but it was no use, her father knew her all too well. He smiled back as he pulled her in, brushing their lips together.

Azula stopped trying to resist as she kissed back, wrapping her arms around her father’s neck. The two of them engaged in a passionate kiss, with Ozai in control of his daughter as their tongues intertwined.

“Father, we have to stop doing this,” Azula moaned as Ozai moved from her mouth and kissed down her neck till he reached her collarbones.

“Don’t try and deny it Azula I know you love this, now let’s get this off you,” he commanded as both their hands met on the strap, untying it and letting the rove fall off her shoulders and leaving Azula’s naked teen body open to her father.

He took a brief moment to take in Azula’s body before lowering his head and grabbing her breasts with his hands as she sucked on her tits.

“Fuck yes father,” Azula moaned as her dad licked her breasts, squeezing and rubbing whichever one didn’t have his mouth on it. She tried to play with her pussy as he worked on her tits but he hit her hand away before looking up at her eyes, “saving that for later.” then quickly resuming.

Eventually, after a while, Ozai made his way farther down his daughter’s body, kissing her stomach until he arrived at his final destination. “Lie down.” He ordered her and Azula knew better than to disobey her dad as she did as he commanded, lying on her back and spreading her legs for him.

“Good girl,” Ozai got between his daughter’s thighs. “Now here’s your reward for listening.” He shot down, his tongue breaking through her folds as he furiously licked at her pussy.

“Oh yes, father!” Azula almost screamed, tilting her head up to the ceiling, her dad’s incredibly skilled tongue working wonders. She clenched the bedsheets as Ozai continued to eat her out.

The Fire Lord slipped in a finger to join his tongue, his daughter writhing with pleasure. Azula continued to moan as he added a second finger inside at moved his tongue and began lapping at her clit.

“Fuck!” The princess was basically screaming, “it feels so good father, so fucking good.”

Ozai just continued licking her clit and fingering her wet pussy, even adding a third finger after a short while before pushing his tongue back through as well

Azula was in so much pleasure, she couldn’t believe that she had tried to resist her dad, who was she kidding she fucking loved it. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum father!”

Her dad didn’t stop licking but he did remove his fingers and used them to rub her clit as he furiously licked her daughter’s cunt and making her scream as she reached her climax. Azula came, sending her juices into her dad’s mouth.

“Thanks, father,” she said once her orgasm had subsided. “My turn.” She quickly rolled over onto her hands and knee as she faced her father, who joined his daughter, tearing off his night robe.

Azula licked her lips as she saw his large cock. No matter how many times she laid eyes on it, it always seemed to mesmerize her. Ozai stroke its base a couple of times and beckoned for Azula to start. She didn’t hesitate and began licking all over his long shaft. It was so big, longer than her face even. She sucked on his balls as well before her father had had enough and wanted her to take it inside her mouth.

“Suck it Azula,” he ran his hands through her dark hair. “I want to see how much of me you can take now.”

Azula nodded and took her father’s cock inside her mouth, only able to get the first couple of inches of it past her lips on the first try, before gagging. But being as persistent as she was she didn’t give up and tried five more times to get all eleven inches of his cock in her throat. However, she wasn’t able to get more than half of his impressive length inside and looked quite disappointed with herself. “I’m sorry father I thought I had improved since last time.”

Ozai chuckled and held her bare shoulder, “don’t worry Azula, you’ve already taken more than your mother ever could. Now let me fuck that sweet pussy of yours.”

She laid on or back once again, her butt sticking over the edge of the bed as her father stood on the floor and lined himself up. They looked at each other in the eyes before he rammed almost all of his dick into her teenage cunt.

“Fuck Father!” Azula moaned as he started slowly pushing more and more of his length inside.

Ozai gave her a moment to grow accustomed to his large cock buried in her before he started to fuck her hard.

“Oh yes, father!” Azula yelled, her dad grabbing her waist for balance as he destroyed her pussy. She rocked in time with him, his balls hitting against her ass. “Fuck me harder!”

The Fire Lord didn’t respond to her daughter, instead, he just did as she wished and fuck her has hard as he could, till the room was full of her moans. He himself made no noise except for the occasional grunt.

Azula clutched her tits in her hands, looking up at her dad’s face while he fucked her. “I want to hear you order me, while you fuck my cunt!” Azula demanded as she rubbed her clit and looked into her father’s eyes.

“Ok then slut,” Ozai reached down and covered her mouth, silencing her moans.

Her father, taking command over her made her pussy wet as she rubbed her clit faster and faster till she came for a second time, screaming into his hand.

“Fuck Azula,” Ozai moaned. “Did you cum again?”

Azula nodded as she didn’t stop playing with herself, her father still fucking her senseless. 

“Turn over,” The Fire Lord ordered, Azula doing as he said so now she was facing away from him and shaking her ass at him. He responded by ramming his cock back into her dripping cunt and Azula, now with her mouth free moaned liked there was no tomorrow.

“Take my cock you slut,” Ozai was doing as his had daughter wished, ordering her around. He reached with his hand and spanked her perfect ass

“Yes! Oh, fuck father fuck my pussy!” Azula howled as her dad slapped her buttcheeks.

“Good girl,” He cooed, squeezing her ass. “You love this, don’t you? You love your father’s cock deep in your pussy.”

“Fuck yeah!” Azula moaned as she came for a third time, her juices gushing all over her daddy’s cock.

“Wow Azula,” Ozai grunted as he felt his own climax nearing. Azula hadn’t gotten off his dick yet and was still rocking her body back in time with her thrusts. She looked over his shoulder at him, seeing him tighten up as he shot his load into his daughter’s pussy.

“Fuck,” he breathed once he was finished and pulled out, his cum leaking from her pussy. He laid on the bed next to her.

She climbed on top of her father and pulled the sheets over their naked bodies, the two of them falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions for future chapters!


	4. Sokka/Toph

Toph had been training the avatar for a couple of days now, with not much success. It wasn’t her teaching, it was just Aang was having a hard time with the element. She was having trouble sleeping as well and currently found herself tossing and turning. Eventually, Toph realized that she wasn't going to be able to fall asleep and sat up in her little rock tent. It was hot so she pulled off her shirt and kicked her pants away, leaving the earthbending master totally naked.  
Her hands felt down her young body till she came to rest on her wet pussy, Ever since she met the group she had had a crush on Sokka, and now she needed his water tribe cock inside her.

Toph quietly exited her rock tent and walked over to where the others were sleeping. Once she was standing over Sokka, she carefully opened up his sleeping bag. 

The young earthbender climbed on top of Sokka, grinding her hips on his crotch as she felt his flaccid penis start to harden beneath her.

“Mmm yes Suki,” Sokka said in his sleep, his member growing under Toph.

She didn’t care if Sokka was dreaming about this with a different girl, she just wanted his cock inside her.

After grinding her pussy against Sokka’s clothed crotch, she could feel his dick fully hard under her.

Toph got off of the boy, one hand slowly rubbing her clit while the other grabbed a hold of the waistband of Sokka’s pants. She tried to pull them down with just the one hand but with the way Sokka way lying down that seemed impossible without waking him up and Toph wasn’t quite ready for him to not yet at least.

She stopped playing with herself and used both hands to wiggle Sokka’s pants down to his ankles. She could hear his hard dick slap against his chest once it was freed. 

The young Earthbender soon found his cock and began stroking it up and down with both her hands. It was so big, bigger than it had felt while she was grinding on it and certainly bigger than she had been expecting. 

She lowered her mouth and stuck out her tongue as she licked the tip, still stroking with both her hands on his base.

“Oh fuck, Suki. That feels incredible,” Sokka mumbled in his sleep, making Toph smile as she licked around the head of his cock. 

It was the first time tasting a boy’s cock, and she was enjoying it immensely. Slowly, as Sokka continued to moan, Toph lowered her mouth even farther as the whole head of his dick was past her lips. 

Toph worked to get more and more of Sokka’s manhood inside her small mouth, but he was too big for her to accommodate more than half of his length.

So she settled and stroked his base with her soft hands as she bobbed her head on the rest of his cock desperate for the taste of his cum. Considering she was a virgin, Toph was a total slut. Before she set out to teach Aang earthbending her would masturbate as often as she could, frequently fucking herself with her earthbending.

Toph felt his penis harden even more as she stroked, and bobbed faster till his dick spasmed against her lips and his seed shot out into her mouth.

The earthbender savored her first taste of cum, closing her eyes, enjoying the taste as cum of the white fluid dripped down Sokka’s exposed cock.

As he came, Sokka opened his eyes to see the little girl that he hadn’t known more than a week with her lips around his hard dick with, his cum running down the sides. He parted his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off. By a mouthful of dirt.

As soon as Toph saw the watertribe boy’s eyes flicker open she felt a wave of panic wash over her. She knew that he would wake eventually and wanted him to but now that he actually had she was regretting everything. That doubt wouldn’t last long however as Sokka showed no signs of anger nor protest and just opened his mouth to speak.

Worried that Sokka might speak a little too loudly and just to give her the sense of dominance, Toph flicked her hand and created and gag made from the ground to cover his mouth. She put her finger to her lip and Sokka understood.

Sokka watched as Toph climbed off of him, taking in her cute body, his cock still rock hard.

Toph straddled the older boy and lowered herself down slowly, his tip brushing against her folds. She put her fist into her mouth and bit down to stop herself from screaming out as she went farther down, the first inch of Sokka entering her.

Sokka moaned into his rock gag, the strain on the girl’s face as more of him entered her tight cunt turning him on even more. He grabbed Toph’s small butt with his hands and helped sink her down on his large member.

It took all of Toph’s strength not to scream out into the night as she now had almost all of Sokka inside her pussy. She held back, knowing that if Aang or Katara woke up, her fun would most likely stop. “Unless,” her horny mind thought, “they wanted to join in.”

Toph now had all of Sokka’s dick inside her pussy, which was now practically dripping with her juices. She gently started to move up and down, Sokka’s thick cock stretching her tight pussy.

After a short while, Toph was comfortably riding his dick. Sokka squeezed her ass cheeks as she rode him, both of their moans muffled.

Sokka felt Toph’s wall clench on his dick as she came, her juices covering his lower chest.

Despite her orgasm, Toph didn’t slow down. If anything she sped up, her ass slapping against Sokka’s thighs.

As Sokka felt Toph cum on his dick, he sensed his own climax approaching. Grabbing her butt tight, he thrusted in time with the girl, sending his cock as deep as it could go.

Toph continued to rock back and forth on his dick as Sokka gave her ass a couple of pokes to let the young girl know he was close.

In response, Toph stopped fucking him and climbed off, taking a hold of the older boy’s rock hard dick. She stroked his impressive length and brought her face inches from his shaft.

Sokka lifted his head to watch as Toph stoked him faster and faster till his balls tightened and he shot his thick ropes of cum out and saw as almost all of them landed on the earthbender's face.

Toph grinned as she felt Sokka’s cum fly onto her face, licking her lips as some landed in her mouth and gave her her first taste of boy cum.

“Yummy,” Toph stood up, giving Sokka another chance to take in her cute body.

He didn’t have much time however as Toph quickly stood over his face, releasing the rock gag but at the same time binding his arms to the ground.

With her face still covered in his cum, Toph sat down on Sokka’s face just like she had done to his cock.

Sokka reacted quickly and was soon licking at her cunt as it was squished on his face.

“Oh yes that’s it,” Toph tried to moan quietly, not caring enough anymore to muffle her moans entirely.

She placed her hands on her small tits, playing with her nipples as Sokka’s worked under her. He hadn’t been licking her pussy for more than a couple of minutes when Toph came for a second time and gave Sokka a nice taste of her juices.

Toph got off of the water tribe boy and slowly massaged his soft cock with her foot. “Well, That was fun.

Even though Sokka’s mouth was free he still could find his words as Toph smiled and walked back to her rock tent.

“Goodnight Sokka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions for future chapters!


	5. Zuko/Aang

Zuko had done it. Finally, he had captured the Avatar.

He had the Airbender chained up in a room, as the boat led him back to the Fire Nation with his honor. Zuko stayed in the room with him, not wanting to let him out of his sight. 

Aang knew that he was defeated and he didn’t have the strength to beat Zuko. He knew it was over, he had lost.

For some weird reason to Zuko, the sight of the strained avatar helpless and in chains in front of him turned him on, his member growing hard in his pants.

Surprising even himself a little, Zuko pulled down his pants and jerked off to his prisoner. Zuko groaned as he stared at the boy in chains.

The sound of Zuko masturbating woke up a tired Aang. He was initially shocked to see Zuko with his pants by his ankles stroking his dick, it’s zie being even more surprising than the situation.

Aang’s own penis began to stiffen once he realized that the bigger boy was aroused by him. It didn’t take long for Zuko to notice that Aang had opened his eyes and was staring right back at him.

Despite the danger, he knew that the Avatar possessed, Zuko wasn’t thinking with his head anymore but rather with a quite larger appendage between his thighs.

He freed the avatar from the chains, still taking a little caution but even with his arms now free from the chains, Aang had no energy bend and put up any sort of fight with Zuko.

Zuko pushed Aang down onto his knees before him 

“Suck it,” he commanded, shaking his dick in his face. Aang had no energy to resist and did as the firebender wished.

Aang let Zuko push his dick into his mouth. “Yeah that’s it, suck my cock.” Zuko shoved the back of Aang’s head forcing his dick down his throat.

Aang wasn’t going to let Zuko know it but he loved being used by the banished Prince. Back before the war, he had lots of fun sexually with other airbenders and always loved it. His dick rock-hard between his own legs with precum leaking out of the tip.

He cupped Zuko’s ass helping with getting his cock buried inside his mouth. Aang worked furiously as he attempted to get Zuko’s balls in his mouth to join his monster cock.

“You love this don’t you Avatar, you love sucking my big dick.”

Aang was too busy working on Zuko’s member to pay any attention to his words.

While Aang devoured Zuko’s cock he could no longer leave his untouched any longer. He removed one of his hands from Zuko ass and slipped under his pants and started stroking his throbbing cock.

“Fuck, you’re enjoying this aren’t you, you slut.” Zuko looked down at Aang. “But you’re my prisoner and I won’t allow you to cum.” He removed his cock from Aang’s mouth.

Zuko slammed Aang onto the ground, pulling his pants off, giving him a look at the avatar’s smaller dick. “Wow, you really like being used,” Zuko remarked after seeing Aang’s cock covered in his pre-cum.

Aang only groaned, desperate for more of Zuko’s cock.

Sensing Aang’s desires and responding to his own, Zuko got down between Aang’s legs, lifting them up onto his shoulders, and began to eat his ass. 

Zuko prepared the smaller boy for his large cock. This was the first time Zuko had ever tasted anyone’s ass. He hadn’t considered himself into boys before this, but something about the Avatar turned him on so fucking much.

The taste of Aang’s ass wasn’t super pleasant to Zuko but he wanted to fuck him bad and didn’t know if he’d be able to fit his monster cock inside it otherwise.

Once again, Aang reached for his dick, getting a few strokes in before Zuko noticed and tore his hand off of it. “What did I say slut?!”

Zuko was done preparing him, at least as much as he cared to. Enough to get his member inside. He pushed Aang’s legs up to the ceiling, his butt just elevated ever so slightly off the floor. It was just enough to give Zuko access.

He lined up the tip of his cock and with much resistance, he pushed the first inch or two inside. The room was instantly filled with Aang’s screams as his ass was stretched like it never had before.

It took a while before the pain turned even slightly to pleasure but that didn’t stop Zuko from sliding more and more of his dick inside the Airbender. Aang was still screaming when Zuko first hit his prostate and began to slide out before ramming back in twice as hard

Aang’s smaller dick bounced against his chest, his eyes watching his captor fuck his butt, not caring about his well being and he loved it. The pain had finally started to turn into pleasure as Zuko furiously fucked him.  
“Fuck!” Aang yelled as having his butt assaulted brought some energy back to him and he started to rock his body in time with Zuko’s thrusts.

“Did I say you could talk?” Zuko rested Aang’s legs on his shoulders again and placed both his hands on the boy’s throat, choking him.

Aang knew that this should probably worry him but he just loved being controlled by Zuko. The combination of him ramming hard into his ass and choking him slightly it all just made him even hornier. 

Even with not touching his dick, Aang came, his cum unloading all over his chest and Zuko’s. The feel of the avatar’s cum on his chest motivated Zuko to go harder.

Although he had just cummed Aang’s cock was still rock hard and for a third time, he grabbed a hold of his semen covered member this time Zuko didn’t care he just fucked away. 

Aang stroked his cock harder than he ever had before, soon bringing himself to a second orgasm in short order. He didn’t have nearly as much cum as the first time mostly coating his hand and cock with his jizz.

Zuko was getting close himself. With Aang’s tight ass clenching hard around his cock during both of his orgasms. He stared down at the Avatar’s face which had grown a dark shade of pink.

He watched as Aang drew his cum covered hand stuck it in his mouth. The sight of Aang licking his cum off his hand put Zuko over the edge.

He erupted inside the avatar’s ass, filling him cum with his cum. The room filled with a mix of both of their moans.

Once his cock had stopped spasming, Zuko pulled out, and a stream of his cum oozed out of Aang’s ass and onto the floor.

Aang looked up and Zuko and had to struggle to hide his smile as Zuko removed his hand from his neck. He probably could’ve fought Zuko now if he wanted to and try to escape but the truth was he didn’t want to.

He didn’t know what was going to become of him when Zuko brought him to the fire lord. But as long as Zuko was nearby he wouldn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions for future chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave requests for future chapters!


End file.
